


彼异界学园（十）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉
Kudos: 1





	彼异界学园（十）

痒痒的，是脖子上的，还是心里的触动。

冯思佳第一次从苏杉杉嘴里听到了喜欢。

掰开苏杉杉的头，可怜兮兮的样子让冯思佳更想狠狠地把她艹一遍。

冯思佳对信息素的耐受程度会好一点，不至于像其他Omega一样，一接收到就发情了。

在这段耐受时间内，冯思佳有足够的时间好好折磨一下自己的Alpha，然后再注入抑制剂，就这样走掉，筑巢期发情的Alpha会很难过吧。不管了不给苏杉杉点颜色看看，要不然就跟别人跑了。

冯思佳骨子里的自卑与嫉妒浮于指尖，掠于唇上。

苏杉杉颈后的腺体被冯思佳在口腔中肆意地啃咬着，牙齿撕磨引来了苏杉杉一阵哀哼，冯思佳吃了满嘴的蜜。冯思佳的手也没闲着。苏杉杉的傲人的身材可真是不错。冯思佳揉捏起苏杉杉的浑圆。

拨弄起挺立的红豆，用力一掐，苏杉杉忍不住闷哼一声。

苏杉杉身下的某处顶到了冯思佳的小腹。苏杉杉不禁开始磨蹭着。

"不乖哦。"

冯思佳的侧脸贴着苏杉杉的腹部下移。苏杉杉把自己脱得一干二净，雄伟的小山峰一览无余。冯思佳还不怀好意吹气，苏杉杉的那玩意敏感得不行，看样子也没用过几次吧，还是个少见的纯情太妹，这点和冯思佳挺像的。这一吹，苏杉杉曲起了双腿。

"冯思佳你快点，不要这样。"

面色潮红喘着粗气的苏杉杉推了下冯思佳的头。  
"不要哪样~"

冯思佳拉长了每个字的读音，吐出的热气让苏杉杉实在是难以忍受。条件反射地坐起身子。

"怎么了？"

冯思佳跨坐上苏杉杉的上身，把苏杉杉压了下去。

"不...要..."

冯思佳用下身摩擦起苏杉杉的小山峰。隔着层布料，柔弱的质感蹭过，苏杉杉越发坚挺起来。

"不要什么？"

冯思佳用上手来，使劲捏了一把。

"呜...没有..."

苏杉杉哭了起来。

"你要是敢射我就把你剁了。"

冯思佳在苏杉杉耳边恶狠狠地说道。

一口含住苏杉杉的下体，若有若无的撕咬，柔软的舌头在山顶打转，抚摸过每一层褶皱。苏杉杉快到了，但想起了冯思佳的威胁，又硬生生给忍住了。苏杉杉咬着嘴唇，眼泪止不住地滑落。

冯思佳用了三根手指莽撞地插入了苏杉杉泥泞的甬道，下身的痛觉让苏杉杉不住地想要逃离，被掰开的双腿无力地扑腾着。冯思佳继续在苏杉杉的身体里横冲直撞，引起了温暖的甬道里的一阵阵山洪。

蜂蜜真甜，冯思佳舔了舔抽出的手指上的液体。空气中蜂蜜的浓度也快要到了临界点了，自己身上的牛奶味道也溢了出来，她该收手了。

起身提起了裙子，披上外套。拿出了放在抽屉里的抑制剂，走之前站在床边看了眼自己的杰作。离开了自己后，苏杉杉无助地卷曲成一团，和那时候一样的痛苦神情。Alpha的发情期真麻烦。

"冯思佳。"

炙热的发情浪潮让苏杉杉陷入了思维混乱中。

"你这个时候怎么想起我来了。"

冯思佳的陈年老醋还在呢。

"你...去哪了...别乱跑...我会着急的..."

苏杉杉断断续续地说着。

"你也会着急。"

冯思佳十分不屑，悠唐二姐怎么会为了自己这么一个小炮灰费心呢。冯思佳莫名地自卑，毕竟自己和苏杉杉的差距太大了，自己根本配不上她，无论冯思佳多不想承认这种想法一直都在。

"杉杉最...喜欢你了...所以..."

这份感情或许苏杉杉早就有定数了。

烦死了这个女人。冯思佳把手中的Omega抑制剂放了回去。

"好啦我不走了。"

冯思佳抚上了苏杉杉红得滴水的脸颊，我有什么好喜欢的，对上苏杉杉湿漉漉的双眼，没有了一点生气，这都要给烧糊涂了，谁叫你要喜欢我，冯思佳为自己的内疚找了个借口。

谁叫你要让我喜欢。冯思佳吻上了苏杉杉柔软的嘴唇，也吻在了苏杉杉柔软的心底。甜丝丝的吻。

缺席已久的牛奶味被蜂蜜的香甜给留住了。

筑巢期的苏杉杉女友感爆棚，趴在冯思佳身上，也不说话，就看着冯思佳玩手机，偶尔会拿头蹭蹭冯思佳下巴。冯思佳有时候看着可可爱爱的小杉杉还会吧唧几口，苏杉杉脸红的样子让冯思佳欲罢不能。

有个安安静静的小女友冯思佳爽得很。不过冯思佳的好日子也就那么几天了。

"你要把谁剁了。"

苏杉杉在冯思佳耳边吹着气，勃起的下体顶着冯思佳的大腿。冯思佳身子像被电击到了。

"呃...这个...误会...都是误会。"

出来混总是要还的。

"是我朋友接的。"

苏杉杉边脱着衣服，边若无其事地说着。冯思佳就那点心思她还不清楚。

"把我剁了对你有什么好处，你下半辈子都要靠它呢。"

剥去最后一层阻隔，苏杉杉将下身贴合在了冯思佳的小腹。

下半辈子是吗？冯思佳怎么会不懂，苏杉杉这话中的意思呢。以后也要一直在一起，苏杉杉你别反悔，不然我真的会把你剁了的。

冯思佳就算走丢了，她的小杉也会找到她的。冯思佳跑不掉的。苏杉杉在冯思佳的额头落下一吻。

阳光充足的午后有不少人会在学园里走动起来，天气渐凉，树叶都要掉光了，要入冬了。这样的阳光以后就少见了，趁现在要好好享受一把。

再说了会出来逛逛的大多数都是些小情侣，这种天气最适合约会了。

"柏欣妤看过来。"

韩家乐捧起一把地上的落叶往柏欣妤脸上糊过去。

"噗...韩家乐你长本事了。"

柏欣妤把不幸飞到嘴里的落叶吐出来，蹲下身子也拿起一捧。一时间树叶飞舞。

韩家乐和往常没有什么两样。好像从来没有发生过一样，不对，柏欣妤能感觉得到那么一点的差异，就是说不上来。

柏欣妤在悄悄改变着，和韩家乐的打斗柏欣妤会变得格外小心起来，不会像以前一样没轻没重的。韩家乐的身体是一个带着裂痕的玻璃玩偶，柏欣妤小心翼翼地想要修补着，把所有裂痕给黏上，要想完好如初是不可能的，只有静待胶水的凝固，时间的流逝直到遗忘。

在学园里巡逻的张怀瑾路过，眼前打闹的两人很难与那晚的血腥联系在一起。张怀瑾还不及回想，在这两人周围突然蹿出了一伙人。身着不统一的便服，都带着口罩，一齐都是壮汉。

张怀瑾这一看就知道是谁了，本着护犊子的心一个箭步挡在了韩家乐和柏欣妤身前。

"你们来干嘛？"

"抓人的，组织的命令。"

"彼异界的地方抓人怎么可以不经过我？"

这园长死了也不省事。张怀瑾也知道这些人此行的目的，没想到还是被发现了，现场她明明是处理得滴水不漏，这就奇怪了。

"这位大人你别让小的们不好办事，这的确是组织的命令。"

"彼异界的学员犯了什么错，要这么大费周章？"

"这您不是知道吗？前些日子贵园的园长不是被人杀了，要是普通人这事也就归在仇家头上，可这位家里是个有钱的户，她家里人花了大价钱雇了组织里的人要把凶手给杀了。"

在彼异界出征的当天早上，女Beta一夜未归，张怀瑾到园长室提交资料时发现的尸体。现场十分恐怖。为了不引起学园的恐慌，张怀瑾当即与组织取得联系，率先处理了现场。本来也就当组织的仇家招来的仇杀吧，这也不是没有过的事。只不过这么惨烈的还是头一个。

现场的尸体找不到一块好的地方的。眼珠被挖了出来，被挤压过的眼球是干瘪的，还连着神经，牙齿被敲碎没有一颗是完好的，舌头是用钳子拔下来的，四肢被拧断后扒了皮，手指全被整起的刀口切割，还不是一起切的，是一根一根切的，生殖器官被割下。腹腔被剖开，就是从这里面找到的缺失的生殖器官，砍得稀碎。内脏被拿出来过，然后又塞了回去。

据尸检报告说这些都是在生前完成的，期间还有注射局部麻药，死者全程都是清醒的。亲眼看见自己的内脏被拿出来，张怀瑾想想就觉得可怕。

尸体在死后又被补了数十刀，面目全非。

得亏张怀瑾经验过硬，要不然这谁看到谁疯，何况是亲眼目睹了凶案发生现场的张怀瑾。

"那怎么找到这里来了？"

"组织查到的，具体小的也不太清楚，我们接到指令就来抓那位贵园的学生。"

柏欣妤紧紧地抓着韩家乐的手，那个人刚才用手指了指韩家乐。

"这样吧，我也跟你们一起去，我可不想本园的学生遭到诬陷后无法辩解。"

"你先回去。"

韩家乐是非走不可了，没查到柏欣妤头上那就说明张怀瑾的现场处理得不错。

张怀瑾忙到深夜，才把这一个季度的学园记录册整理完，传到电脑上一份，再打印一份送到园长室，学园的破规矩挺多的，说是纸质的更有仪式感，反正她送过去，也就没翻开过，就放柜子里收着。这届的园长走后门进的，张怀瑾看她不爽挺久了，工作懒懒散散也就算了，居然有时候还会叫自己倒倒咖啡，还真把自己当助理了。张怀瑾怎么说也是学园背后的某个组织的中层，和这个破园长根本不是一个级别。

看来是自己把学园里的死过领导的消息封的太死了，连经营公司的高层也不知道了。上一任倒是被调走的，就空出来这么个位子，给了那位高层机会塞人。

深夜走廊里的感应灯随着张怀瑾的脚步声亮起，不久后又熄灭。来到园长室，礼貌性地敲了下门，这个点那个破园长早就下班了，转动门把手，推门，有些年头的铁门会发出吱呀吱呀的声音，一只脚刚胯进去，张怀瑾就被一把利刃抵住了脖子。

"柏欣妤？"

感应灯已经熄灭了，窗外的月光让张怀瑾看到了柏欣妤的几近癫狂的面容。脸上还带着些许血迹。

柏欣妤的手在颤抖，情绪过分激动的反应。张怀瑾什么场面没见过，为了避免被柏欣妤误伤一个反手将柏欣妤手上的利刃打落，顺带着来了一手擒拿，柏欣妤被按在地上动弹不得。张怀瑾环视了一眼室内，纵使是她也被吓到了。

"张怀瑾。"

"帮我们保密行吗？就当没看见我们。"

韩家乐从门后走出来。张怀瑾这下就算想不同意也难，韩家乐手上的小刀泛着光。张怀瑾可不想用自己的生命去测辽王的刀有多快。答应保守秘密后，张怀瑾友情帮这俩草草地处理了下现场。

杂物间里的东西是占了柏欣妤作案工具的很大一部分，从学生那没收来的危险武器派了大用场。其中也不乏园长个人存放的情趣用品。张怀瑾某天整理时就发现过，这个园长看来不是工作问题了，整个人都有问题。在工作的地方放这种东西，还是在校园里，张怀瑾气得差点就把那些直接给扔掉了。为了工作上的和谐，张怀瑾忍了，就委婉地提醒了几句。

这种东西张怀瑾只当她是zw用的，也没往更坏的地方想。

拿了个大麻袋装柏欣妤身上的雨衣、手套、麻醉用的针管，和其它一些从校外买的工具。这些要先销毁掉。  
第二天早晨，张怀瑾上班了。叫了几个组织里的人更细致地以控制影响为名把现场痕迹处理个干净。

本以为这下就没事了，可谁能想到张怀瑾的现场是找不到证据，但这尸体上的残留下来的却是连尸体本人要是活着都没想到的。

张怀瑾不是学园里的人，他们说的那什么组织，韩家乐是从来没听过有这么一回事，还是和学园有关的。张怀瑾既然是向着自己那也就放心一点了，柏欣妤也才敢让自己被带走。

蒙上了眼睛，行驶了有半个钟头，离学园还挺近的，能听到火车的汽笛声。

摘下眼罩，一个身穿白大褂的六十多岁的老人和一个中年男子坐在自己对面。韩家乐和张怀瑾被分开了。这里是一个封闭的审讯室。

韩家乐一眼就看到了天花板角落的监控器，张怀瑾应该就在屏幕那边看着自己吧。

"你好，韩家乐女士。"

这个老头的普通话还挺标准的。

韩家乐的心态还是非常平稳的直到。

"我们在死者的子宫里发现了一枚胚胎，经DNA对比，确认是您的，请问您和死者是什么关系。"

中年男子一开口，就让韩家乐维持了许久的面具裂开了一条缝。韩家乐的表情僵滞，她知道该怎么回答，避开自己和柏欣妤的所有嫌疑。代价是自己会被恶心一把。

"我与死者是炮友，虽然是长辈，但她挺懂我们年轻人的生活方式的。"

"现在的年轻人那么不挑的吗？"

中年男子小声地嘀咕一句，面带讥笑，记录着手上的笔录。

韩家乐听得可清楚了。

老者把手提箱摆在了桌子上，打开，拿出了一根试管。透明的液体包裹着还不足黄豆大小的胚胎。

Beta的受孕率低，也就给了Beta不做避孕措施的很大原因。没想到这个中年Beta居然就这么中招了，孕期反应也不明显，Beta怕是要到肚子大起来了才发现吧。

"收着吧，毕竟是自己的骨肉。"

韩家乐要胃部痉挛了。装作很可惜的样子拿过。恶心，那一小撮东西提醒着韩家乐它的来由。无数阴暗的回忆翻滚，韩家乐表面的平静即将崩塌。

都这么说了，也没什么证据，那就放人了。

回程路上，韩家乐和来的时候没有太大的区别，就是手上多了根试管。张怀瑾感到震撼的那一刻，更多的是心疼。把所有的一切串联起来，是一个让人无法想象的残忍故事。韩家乐的心境是怎样的，张怀瑾是无法想象的。

到了学园，柏欣妤一直在门口等着。

"不是叫你回去吗？"

韩家乐的声音难以掩饰地有些虚弱。

张怀瑾也不好当这小两口的电灯泡了。柏欣妤和韩家乐两个人并肩在学园傍晚余晖洒落的小道上走着。

"我想早点见到你。"

"你手上拿的是什么？"

"没什么。"

韩家乐走到一个垃圾桶旁。随手一扔。

"一个死掉的孩子而已。"


End file.
